Knocked Up
by NataSuke
Summary: Hinata; neat, always ahead in all assignments and studying every day after school. She was just a teenager living a rather calm and normal life. That is, until she got pregnant. AU [Sasuhina]
1. Chapter 1

_Teen pregnancy is a sensitive subject to a lot of people and this fic is not to be taken seriously, it is purely for me and those of you who would want to read this. _

* * *

Come on.

Come on…

Come on!

Hinata dropped the stick in defeat. The smiley was mocking her and she felt like a disgrace just by looking at it. It had been one party, not her first but definately the biggest one. Only one good thing came out of that party and that was that she found out that drinking was not for her. This past week she had done everything she could do in her power to ignore all of the obvious signs; she hadn't got her period yet, she was tired all the time, and she puked almost every morning. How could she not know what was happening to her?

Hinata felt her stomach turn, she dropped to her knees quickly and emptied her newly eated breakfast in to the toilet. She stared at it and all of the too many pregnancy tests lying in the trash can. She needed to get rid of those, get rid of all of the evidence.

She was not ready for this. She wasn't even seventeen yet for crying out loud! Hinata didn't even get the opportunity to hold back her tears. She was scared and she felt so, so stupid. She wiped her mouth and brushed her teeth with much precision, everything to get rid the taste of gastric from her tongue. But the heavy feeling never left her chest when she left home without any breakfast (she would probably not be able to keep it down anyways).

When she arrived at the bus station she stood on her guard waiting patiently for the bus to arrive, looking everywhere like a deer caught in the headlights. She knew who lived in the neighborhood and that was the one person she absolutely didn't want to meet right now.

The trip to school went like it usually did, with the exception of her stomach turning every time the bus went over a bump. She felt nauseous and it didn't help that she almost hadn't got any sleep last night.

Hinata needed to tell someone about her situation, she knew that she had to but she was so nervous about telling anyone. But she picked up her phone anyways, texting her two closest friends with trembling fingers.

* * *

"Hinata-chan!"

Hinata jumped in fright as she felt a heavy hand land on her shoulder. She quickly turned to see a grinning Kiba and a silent Shino standing behind her, none of them knowing what was going on.

She let her head hang low, hair falling around her as she clenched her fists. Hinata didn't want them to be worried about her, they always were but if she told them this then she didn't know how they would react. It wouldn't be a surprise to her if the world go under.

"What's the urgency, Hinata-chan?" Shino, as calm as always, looked at her intensely through his glasses.

"Yeah! And why during class and in the girls bathroom of all of the times and places that you could've picked?" Kiba leaned closer still not sure why his best friend was located on the disgusting bathroom floor. "Do you know what could happen to us if we would be caught right now? We would probably get a detention that lasts until the day we die!"

"I wouldn't use my words in that way, but what he said".

Hinata looked up at Shino and Kiba quickly before she adverted her eyes down at the open toilet seat. She was so tired and couldn't think straight, the only thing she really knew was that she was scared and didn't know what to do. She clenched her fists and closed her eyes, she felt sick and as if she was about to puke again.

"I-I… ano…", she tried, but she couldn't, she was too lightheaded and nervous.

"Hinata… what did you do, Hinata? Did anyone hurt you? Whose ass am I going to kick?" Kiba raised his fist and his voice turned shaky with held back anger.

"N-no!" She shrieked, actually believing this time that the temperamental boy would actually live up to his words.

"Hinata, just tell us what's going on. We can help you", Shino put a comforting hand on her shoulder and Hinata relaxed just a tiny bit. Shino was always the calm one in any situation – always thinking before he would act. In that way she could rely on him, but Kiba was still the most loyal person she knew. He would jump in front of a bullet for her at any second, so she trusted him with her life as well.

"I… probably need. I think I have to-to go to the cli-clinic…" she had no pride left, every single little drop she had left in her disappeared as that sentence left her mouth. She could see it in front of her; Shino and his cold eyes judging her and Kiba burning with rage.

Shino let his hand fall from her shoulder. None of the two guys needed much time to figure out and put the pieces together; the puking, the tieredness, her strange behaviour. Maybe they didnt know anything about rocket science but they had both taken sex education and knew the signs.

"So, you think…?"

"Ye-yes…"

Silence filled the little bathroom stall.

"Who?"

Hinata looked up when she heard Kibas cold voice. "What?"

"Who was it?" He was shaking, hands turning pale as he tried but failed cmpletly to contain the burning flame of rage growing within him. "Who the fuck was it, Hinata! I'm gonna kill him, I swear, I'm gonna fucking kill him, I don't care who it is, but I'm gunna fucking kill that son of a bitch!"

Hinata knew it, she didn't want this to happen, she never meant for this to happen. The only thing she wanted was to have a normal high school year without any drama, but that seemed to be an impossibility now. She couldn't stop it as she hugged her knees close to her body and started crying, she had ruined everything.

Kiba was still trashing around and screaming as he was about leave the girls bathroom, probably going to make a scene once he would get out. Kiba had always had a hard time controling his anger andthere had been a few accidents in school because of that and that had given him a name for himself. Shino and Hinata was just known as the shadows following Kiba wherever he went. He grabbed the door handle, fully ready to leave and turn the school upside down to find one unlucky bastard. But he was hindered by Shinos firm grip around his wrist, stopping him from leaving.

"Don't make a scene, Kiba", he warned, coldly. "I'll drive you to the clinic, Hinata. And Kiba… I won't leave you alone in school so you'll have to follow, as well".

Shino was more than likely the most misunderstood person in the whole school. He was known as the silent creep without any emotions who liked bugs. No one really knew that he was caring and understood how you felt with just one look at you, that he would have small conversations with Hinata just to cheer her up on one of those bad days. Just because he did things in his own way people didn't even want to spend any time in even trying to understand him.

"Are you alright, Hinata-chan?" He asked and rubbed circles on her back.

She nodded, not really trusting her voice quite yet, and removed her tears with the back of her hands.

"Okay, let's go then".

* * *

"Does your father know?" Shino is the first person to break the silence in the car.

"No, he would ki-kill me if I t-told him", she doesn't know if he would do that but disowning her she was pretty sure he would do.

"Do you want me to call him?"

"Please don't d-do that, Shino-kun!"

Now she started to really panic, she could never ever tell her father about this.

"Is it that blonde idiot, Naruto?" Kiba asked all of a sudden.

"No…" Hinatas cheeks flushed bright red. What if it had been Naruto? Would she be as distraught then? He had been her one and only crush, since she doesn't even know when so if he had been the one, what would she had done in that case? Would've she been happy about it then?

"Who the fuck is it then?"

Kiba was scary when he was angry, he was like a ticking bomb that exploded multiple times and he was intense and loud. She sunk down in her seat, she didn't want to answer that question.

"I'm gonna find and kill whomever it was".

"No, please don't, Kiba", she pleaded, her eyes turned shiny with tears.

"We don't even know if it's true yet, so let's not jump to any conclusion before we know for real", Shino glared at Kiba through his back mirror, asking him to shut his mouth. Which he didn't.

"And why didn't you have any protection? That is the first rule, Hinata! Why the fuck didn't you wear any protection?!" He pulled his brown locks in anger, he couldn't believe what was going on. Someone had touched their Hinata, their innocent little Hinata and he hadn't even known about it up until now. What if the dick head who had touched her had any STD's? Maybe she would die now, and he couldn't do anything about it. He felt helpless.

"I'm s-sorry" she whispered.

* * *

"Here's your results. Congratulations, Hinata-san, you are pregnant!"

She was handed some sort of envelope, but her mind didn't function right then. Hinata dropped it as soon as the doctor left the room and cried once again, feeling her life end right then and there. Not even the warm arms surrounding her stopped the tears from falling.

* * *

**A/N:** this is the first chapter Of my sasuhina story. I don't know why, but something happened with my first update, let's just hope that this one turns out as I wanted it to.

Please favorite, follow and review (i would like to know if anyone thinks that I should continue this story) any comment is welcome! I'm not afraid of any critique.

_NataSuke_


	2. Chapter 2

_some profanities in this chapter (in every chapter for that matter… Oh, and I don't own Naruto.)_

**19th February**

_Week 7, first trimester._

Hinata had not gotten used to the morning sickness, but she had been forced to learn how to handle it; no breakfast and always be ready to run to the toilet once her stomach decided to act up on her during morning class. She had lost her appetite completely, Kiba and Shino almost had to force feed her to make her eat.

She had learned that she hated math now, math being in the morning and numbers and stuff like that isn't really her thing anymore. And she quickly took a liking to their PE teacher, Might Gai. He was crazy, loud and all of that but he would always allow her to take a rest on his lessons whenever she felt like puking or fainting. Which she needed badly. She had to constantly remember herself to keep her concentration and focus on the lessons.

Shino had quickly accepted the fact that she's pregnant, not only being concerned over her but the fetus as well. It was a nice exchange from Kibas obvious hate towards the _thing _(as he liked to call it) inside her and the, to them, unknown father. He would look at her stomach and frown in disgust, making her feel disgusting as well, hopefully without him knowing that.

**21th February**

_7 weeks and 2 days, first trimester._

It's on Friday that Hinata had had enough of being silent, she needed to tell someone, anyone, about the father, she didn't know what to do. So when their English class ended and everyone got up to get their lunch boxes, Hinata grabbed Shino and walked away quickly towards their lockers.

"Hinata, what is it?" Shino asked as soon as they had arrived at their lockers, he looked at her, concerned.

"I… I don't know what I'm supposed to do. Shino, I don't want to do this alone… b-but I can't tell him, or I don't know how to, and I don't know how he will react or what he would do, what if he tells dad, I would die from embarrassment", Hinata rambled on and Shino had a hard time to understand what the girl said.

"Hinata, who's the father?" Shino cut her off and grabbed her shoulders and turned her around so that she was forced to look at him.

"Luke, I am your father!"

Both Hinata and Shino turned to see the person who had interrupted them.

Hinatas eyes widened and her cheeks flushed red as she saw the schools known blonde knucklehead walking next to the schools infamous heartthrob. They walked down the hall, towards them, and Hinata couldn't help but to panic.

"Hey, what's up, Hinata-chan and… and… uhm-"

"Shino", Shino answered for him, clearly upset and totally oblivious to Hinatas current state of mind. No one really payed any attention to the extra fidgeting Hinata and the grumpier Uchiha, who both stood in the sidelines.

None of them expected what happened next. Soon Sasuke laid on the school floor with a furious Inusuka on top of him, Kiba punched and kicked the Uchiha beneath him.

But Sasuke soon followed suit and kicked Kiba off of him and stood up, only to have a fist connect with his jaw again. Hands soon creeped around Sasukes neck.

"_I'm gonna kill you_!" Kiba whispered with poison into Sasukes ear.

"Kiba, STOP!" Hinata screamed and ran over to the two. She tried desperately to get Kibas hands off of Sasukes neck, and when she finally managed she pushed Kiba away with as much force she could muster.

Kiba ignored his panicking best friend and tried to get a hold of Sasuke again.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you!"

Kiba might've been strong but he could not fight against both Naruto and Kiba, but that didn't mean that he would stop trash back and forth in their hold on him.

"You think that you can fucking sleep with my _best friend?_"

Hinatas once concerned eyes looked up at Kiba, mortified and shocked. Her cheeks paled and she stressed to feel lightheaded.

Naruto looked both confused and shocked, "What the fuck, dude? Is that all what this was about!"

Kiba felt Narutos grip on him loosen up so he shrugged his arm out of his grip and glared at the Uchiha.

"Well you wouldn't fucking understand, you retarded peace of shit. That _thing_ fucking".

Hinata, who sat next to the black haired Uchiha on the ground, had fat tears rolling down her cheeks as she begged for the Inuzuka to keep quiet, she couldn't understand how he could do this to her. Kiba looked down at her, disappointment evident in his facial expression. Kiba shook his head and ripped his arm out of Shinos strong hold and ran away from them down the hallway.

Hinata sat on the ground and she didn't know how to stop crying. She had counted on Kiba, he was her best friend and she had thought that he would be there for her. But then he had done _that_ and now she really didn't know what to do anymore. She felt so ashamed, disgusting even, just sitting there and being a disgrace in front of everyone.

Was this how it was going to be? Hinata, all on her own in the end, no one to hold her and just nothing to live for.

"Hey… Hinata, are you alright?"

_Hinata looked up at the monitor and for some stupid reason she smiled at the white dot in the middle of all the blackness surrounding it. She knew that it was stupid of her to feel hope and happiness over a white dot on a screen and that it was even worse to have her heart skip a beat when she heard the whooshing sounds of a tiny humans' heartbeat. She knew but she smiled never the less, letting herself get fooled by the false hope a the white dot gave her. _

_Maybe she wasn't alone after all. _

She couldn't answer, her body wouldn't function the way it was supposed to do.

Sasuke had managed to sit up and he rubbed his stinging cheek with his hand. He looked down at the distraught female next to him, her eyes where wide and unfocused and tears still streamed down her pale face. He scoffed and frowned. This girl had avoided him for more than a month and now that they _did _meet he got a fucking hit by her best friend. Fuck that!

"All this shit just because I had a one night stand with you?"

Hinata was forced back into reality by the cold tone, just like her fathers.

Sasuke stood up, "just stay the fuck away from me, I don't want any of this shit", and then he walked away, not even giving one last glance back towards the female on the floor. Naruto had tried (and failed) to apologize for his best friends behavior. The apologies was unwelcome.

Hinata clutched the photo of black and white against her heavy heart.

She cried herself to sleep in Shinos arms, whimpering silently like some hit puppy that had been left all alone in the cold rain. Which is exactly how she felt.

Maybe she would end up alone after all.

* * *

**A/N: **thank you for all of your lovely reviews! I know some of you think that it's a little bit rushed but I don't really have much time to write this fic, actually I do it on my way to school on the bus. So yeah… and I tend to get authors block if I try too hard. But when it's done or a little later I will definitely edit it. So, tell me, what do you think about this chapter?

I hope you liked it. (I'm working on the next chapter).

Please favorite, follow and review.

* * *

_NataSuke_


End file.
